Love Me Do
by eskie02
Summary: The Sequel to I Want To Hold Your Hand.. Takes place a couple of years later...
1. Happy Birthday

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Birthday**

**In this story history is not correct besides it's called a fanfic right so enjoy. This is the squeal to I Want To Hold You Hand.**

It's been a few years since I came back to the past and everything was great, Ringo was still with Kimber and George with Jess both Beatles were now proud fathers. John and his wife Cynthia were having troubles apparently she found him in bed with another woman so now they were getting a divorce and John was to keep Julian for now.

"This really pisses me off!" shouted John as he entered the kitchen where I was

"What?" I asked

"I have to keep Julian for awhile," he said shaking his head then looked around "where's your hubby?"

"Oh he went to go get some ice cream with Lily," I said smiling "they should be back any minute your welcome to wait."

"Thanks luv," he replied and took a seat

"So John are you bring Julian to Lily's birthday on Saturday you know she's quite fond of him?"

"Yeah I guess."

The door opened and Paul came in carrying Lily on his shoulders "Ello John what's up?" he asked

"Can we talk privately?"

"Um.. sure," Paul said lifting Lily off his shoulders and placing her on the ground

"Hi Uncle Johnny," she said shyly from behind her daddy

John smiled "Hi sweetie I heard someone's birthday was coming do you know who's?"

Lily got a huge smile on her face "Mineeee!" she squeeled

"That's right," John said winking at her.

Paul and John walked out of the room to talk...

**{Paul's POV} **

"So what's up?" I asked

"Macca I don't really know anythig about raising kids and besides Yoko don't really like Julian," he sighed

I looked at him why should he care if Yoko likes Juilian or not after all he is his son "Well you want to know what I think?" I sighed, I really did not know how to tell him this

"Yes and be honest," he said

I took a deep breath okay here goes "You should not even be with that woman, I mean she's all wrong for you,"

John's face turned hard and he got all defenceive "Well I am and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it."

"Okay," I said trying to smooth things back together "we'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Yeah and I'm bringing Yoko," he said and left.

I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen "Daddyyyyyyyy!" was what greeted me and the feel of little arms wrapping around my legs

"What I was only gone a few minutes," I laughed and picked Lily up into my arms where she whispered "I luv you daddy."

God I loved to hear that I smiled and kissed her cheek and said " I luv you too."

"Hey where's my kiss?" Keely said with a smile

"Oh I almost forgot," I teased and placed my lips onto hers "my two girls," I thought

**{John'sPOV}**

I walked up to the Powell's door and knocked and was greeted rather friendly by Cyn's father

"You son of a..." he started to say but I put my hand up and said "Look with all do respect I'm just here to get Julian not to fight."

Mr. Powell started at me intently as he called for Julian "Julian your dead beat father his here,"

That angered me "Hey you can call me anything you want behind closed doors but not in front or to my son,"

"Daddy?" came a little voice from behind Mr. Powell

"Jules!" I shouted holding out my arms to the five year old who came running into them "let's go home eh?"

Little Julian shook his head and waved good-bye to grandma and grandpa and off we went two lone wolves or something like that, o our wat home we stopped for something to eat.

"So Jules what's new," I said trying to make small talk with the boy

He just shrugged

"Come there has to be something," I said smiling

"Daddy do you like me?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the table

My mind went blank "What? Where would you get that from?"

"You don't love mommy so that must mean you don't love me," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

I sighed "You see Jules mommy and me have alot of differences but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Well Grandpa said you drove her into the loony house,"

"Fuck Gran..opps I mean don't listen to Grandpa," I said

"Okay I'll try," he said picking up his fork and eating his potatoes

I decided to change the subject "So what do you think we should get Lily for her birthday?"

He looked up and a smile formed across his face and said "She likes dollys," happily

I smiled back at him "Well then we'll get her a doll."

We finished our meal and went home I guess Julian was tired because he fell asleep before we got there so I carried him in the house and tucked him.

**Saturday:**

Paul told Lily he had a surprise for her "What?" she asked

"You'll find out my sweet soon enough," he said smiling

"The party has started now that Starr is here!" Ringo joked coming through the that lead to our backyard

"Oh Ringo stop it," giggled Kimber who was holding their baby boy Zak

"Lo' everyone," came George's voice from the gate and he to was holding his baby boy Dani

"Lo guys," I said "Welcome"

Lily had some friends over from head start class but most of she had her best friend Julian there, we had games for the kids and adults which was fun.

"So let me get this straight you want me to pin the tail on the ass?" John asked with a smile so big

"Yeah just watch your," Paul teased

John pointed at Paul " Macca your so funny I forgot to laugh,"

"Just pin the tail on the ASS!" Ringo shouted

So we blind folded John and as it turns out he sucked at this game for he pinned the head not the ass Ringo on the hand pinned the we had a water balloon toss which George and Jess ended up winning. Yoko was there but she sat in the corner quietly the all of sudden she stood up and yelled "JOHN!" for no reason, I thought she was weird but it wasn't my place to say anything. I looked over to see the kids watching the clown and turned around to find the men gone but just shrugged it off.

"Welcome to Lily's fifth birthday!" shouted Paul from the stage the clown was just on, he and the others had their instruments set up

"Lily darling this song is for you," he said winking at her

_one...two...three...four... _

When the music started the kids all got up and started to dance but what was cute about it Julian and Lily were holding hands.

_**You say it's your birthday**_

_**It's my birthday too, yeah**_

_**They say it's your birthday**_

_**We're gonna have a good time**_

_**I'm glad it's your birthday**_

_**Happy birthday to you.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Yes we're going to a pally party**_

_**Yes we're going to a pally party**_

_**Yes we're going to a pally party**_

_**xoxo**_

_**I would like you to dance (Birthday)**_

_**Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday)**_

_**I would like you to dance (Birthday)**_

_**Dance**_

_**xoxo**_

_**I would like you to dance (Birthday)**_

_**Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (Birthday)**_

_**I would like you to dance (Birthday)**_

_**Dance**_

_**xoxo**_

_**You say it's your birthday**_

_**Well it's my birthday too, yeah**_

_**You say it's your birthday**_

_**We're gonna have a good time**_

_**I'm glad it's your birthday**_

_**Happy birthday to you...**_

"Play it again daddy!" shouted Lily

Paul looked back at the others who shrugged and said "why not" and so they did.

After the party was over Paul helped me clean up and we put Lily to bed just so we could have some alone time.

"You were great," I said smiling at him

"Thanks" he said "you were that bad yourself Mrs. McCartney,"

I shook my head and leaned in for a kiss "I love Paul,"

"Luv you more,"

I grabbed his hand "Let's go to bed," I said with a smile

"Okay but isn't kind of early," he joked and we went...

**That was Chapter 1 hope you liked reviews are always welcomed and suggestions... I only own Keely, Lily,Kimber and Jessica **


	2. Miss Lizzy

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 2**

**Miss. Lizzy**

Paul and I were awoken early that morning by over joyed little girl

"Mummy! Daddy! time to get up!,"

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked at her "I'm up," I sighed then turned to Paul "come on love we have to go meet Lily's teacher."

"Right I'll be right there you can go start breakfast," he said with an Innocent smile

I shook my head as I got out bed put my robe on and waled down stairs with Lily, "What to help me mommy make some eggs," I asked

She nodded her head rather fast "I'll take that as a yes," I said with a giggle

I helped her crack the eggs open and made sure she did not get any eggshells in the batter we were making french toast after all, when the table was all set I noticed Paul was not there yet.

'He must still be upstairs' I thought to myself and turned towards Lily and smiled "Lily Darling would you go get daddy?"

"Okay mummy," she said smiling

"Oh and Lily no mercy," I called after her

"DAAADDDYYYYY!

Paul had no time to react "Ahh!" was all he could get out before a small body came crashing into him.

"Come daddy it's ready," Lily said giving him the puppy dogs eyes

He smiled and said "Okay daddy's up just don't do that again,"

"Okay daddy I promise,"

Paul sat up and rushed in for a hug "Come on sweetness let's go get some breakfast,"

/

After breakfast I got Lily ready to meet her teacher, I dressed her in a cute plaid skirt and white shirt with a plaid heart in the center, when she was done I got ready. When we got to the school Lily's eyes caught sight of someone she knew

"Hi Julian," she said smiling

"Hiya Lily," he said back with a beaming smile

"Lo Juls where's your daddy?" Paul asked

Julian looked down at his feet then pointed behind us "Over there Uncle Paul," he said

Paul and I turned to see John waiting by the ladies room when he saw us and gave us a quick nod so we waved back.

"Hey Johnny what are you doing?" Paul asked scratching his head

"Waiting for Yoko," he said

Yoko came out if the restroom and grabbed onto John's hand "Hi Yoko," I said, she smiled and said "Hi " back

"Hey come on let's go find out the kids teachers together," suggested John

"Sure why not," we said

I ran my finger down the list of classes and found "Ah, here we go Julian and Lily both have Miss. Lizzy,"

"Miss Lizzy I used to know a Lizzy Hawthorne and she was not attractive if you know what I mean," John sneered

Yoko was feeling a little uncomfortable so she asked John if she wait outside of the classroom he told 'it was up to her,' but I think it was because she did not like Julian. John opened the door for us and in we went and their stood the teacher, "Good Morning I'm Miss Lizzy," she said sweetly.

"Hi Miss Lizzy I'm Lily and this is my friend Julian," Lily said holding out her hand for Miss Lizzy

"Well hi Lily and Julian," she said shaking her hand then she turned to us "hello Mr. and Mrs. McCartney you have a very bright daughter,"

"Thank you," we both said at the sametime

Then Miss Lizzy turned to Julian "Your Julian Lennon then,"

"Yep that's my boy and I'm John Lennon," John said in his flirting voice and held out his hand for her, she smiled and just said "Charmed I'm sure,"

John looked shocked "Wha? I don't get it," he said

"John it's me Lizzy Hawthorne you know the you always picked on in class remember?"

"I don't recall ever picking on..." he started to say but she quickly cut him off by saying "you used to call me the walrus,"

"Well certainly do not look like a walrus now do you," he said still trying to flirt

I just stood back shaking my head thinking 'Shut it John'

"Why did you say those things about me I used to like you back then?'

"Well I...well I" he tried to say but was speachless

"No matter it's in the past and let's keep it that way," she said sighing

She turned her attention back to the kids, she showed the where they would be sitting and where the picture books were. After wards we headed for lunch that John invited us to and had a nice meal of Fish'N' Chips which were pretty tasty.

"Mummy can Julian spend the night?" Lily asked me

I looked over at Paul who gave me a quick nod "Sure," I said

John said his goodbyes and rushed off with Yoko leaving us with the two kids "Let's go see a flick," suggested Paul

/

Later on when we were done with supper the phone rang Paul rushed over to it "Ello this Paul McCartney speaking... oh hi Ringo...what's up...I see...did you try singing a lullabye to him...okay see you bye"

I looked at him and asked "Well what's up?"

"That was Ringo," he said smiling

"Yes I know that **Dear** but what did he want?" I asked

"Oh right little Zak won't stop crying,"

"Poor Ringo," I sighed "having to deal with a screaming baby,"

**Ringo's POV:**

"Okay Paul said to try sing to him," I said aloud and looked down at the infant "you can do this Rings"

I gently pick the child up and cradle him in my arms humming as i make my way towards the rocking chair, "Great what song should I sing," I sigh and start to think " that's it!" I say again aloud and start to sing...

_**Now it's time to say good night**_

_**Good night Sleep tight**_

_**Now the sun turns out his light**_

_**Good night Sleep tight**_

_**Dream sweet dreams for me**_

_**Dream sweet dreams for you.**_

Kimber poked her head into the room to see that my sing was putting our child to sleep and she smiled at us...

_**Close your eyes and I'll close mine**_

_**Good night Sleep tight**_

_**Now the moon begins to shine**_

_**Good night Sleep tight**_

_**Dream sweet dreams for me**_

_**Dream sweet dreams for you.**_

Meanwhile Paul was singing the same song to Lily as she lay in her bed drifting off to sleep to the sound of her daddy's soft voice...

_**Close your eyes and I'll close mine**_

_**Good night Sleep tight**_

_**Now the sun turns out his light**_

_**Good night Sleep tight**_

_**Dream sweet dreams for me**_

_**Dream sweet dreams for you.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Good night Good night Everybody**_

_**Everybody everywhere**_

_**Good night.**_

"Good night Lily," he whispered in her ear

Julian had fallen asleep on the couch and we covered him up and retired aswell tomorrow was going to be a fun day after all it was "Family Fun Day" Saturaday...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles just Keely, Lily, Kimer and Jess... Reviews and suggestions are always welcome...So tell me what you think...**


	3. Family Fun Day

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 3**

**Family Fun Day**

**John's POV:**

I woke feeling hungry so I decided to go over to Macca's house for some grub, on my way there some birds spotted me and gave me a weird look. I just shrugged it off and continued to walk to Macca's since he only lived a couple blocks away from me, when I got there I was greeted by a smiling Keely who invited me in for some pancakes.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked pouring Paul and I a cup of coffee

"Well I was going to take Yoko to..." I started to say but Paul cut me off

"Say why don't you come with us?" he asked

I looked at him and replied by saying "Where are you going?"

"We are taking the kids to Battersea fair," said Keely

"Sounds fab,"I said "sure I would luv come but I don't think Yoko will want to go."

"Then why don't you spend the day with your son without her," Paul quickly suggested

I was about to protest when I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me, I looked down and saw Julian looking back at me "Please daddy," he said.

"Yeah please Uncle John," came Lily's small voice

I gave a large sigh in defeat "Oh alright,"

"YES!" the both yelled

Keely smiled then shouted "PANCAKES!"

I looked down at them " They're brown and not black," I said in a amazement cause all us adults to laugh.

vovovo

Julian and I rode with the McCartney's, on the way there Keely mentioned that Ringo and Kimber might be joining us "But Zac is just a baby," Paul pointed out

Keely just laughed "Yeah but you know how Rings is,"

"Yeah," he said

I was getting bored so I suggested "Let's sing,"

"Sing what?" asked Macca

I thought about it for a second "How about The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill?"

_**"Hey, Bungalow Bill**_

_**What did you kill**_

_**Bungalow Bill?" **_we sang that twice...

"_**HE WENT out tiger hunting with his elephant and gun**_

_**In case of accidents he always took his mum **_

_**He's the all American bullet-headed Saxon mother's son.**_

_**All the children sing"**_

_**"Hey Bungalow Bill**_

_**What did you kill**_

_**Bungalow Bill?"**_

As we sang Julian and Lily clapped their hands and nodded their heads...

_**"Deep in the jungle where the mighty tiger lies**_

_**Bill and his elephants were taken by surprise**_

_**So Captain Marvel zapped him right between the eyes**_

_**All the children sing"**_

_**"Hey, Bungalow Bill**_

_**What did you kill**_

_**Bungalow Bill?" **_

_**"The children asked him if to kill was not a sin**_

_**"Not when he looked so fierce", his mummy butted in**_

_**"If looks could kill it would have been us instead of him"**_

_**All the children sing"**_

_**"Hey, Bungalow Bill**_

_**What did you kill**_

_**Bungalow Bill?" **_

When we were finished the kids started to laugh and cheer "More," they said

"Oh you want more you should get Uncle Ringo to sing Octopus's Garden," I pointed.

"We're here everyone," Paul exclaimed as we pulled into the gates of Battersea fair, the kids started pointing out rides they were going to go on.

"Macca you have to go on that with me," I said with a smile pointing to the large wooden roller coaster as we walked inside the park

Paul looked at got a huge smile and said "Sure Johnny we'll go to the topper most popper most,"

I laughed "Haven't heard that in ages mate,"

"Yeah I know," he said

"Come on daddy," Lily said pulling Paul towards the ticket counter I followed with Julian and bought tickets

"'Lo guys," came a voice from the crowed

We turned to see Ringo and Kimber making their way through without baby Zak

"Hey Rings where's Zak?" Paul asked

"George and Jess said they would watch him," he replied

Paul nodded then turned to Lily "Come on let's go on some rides," she jumped up and down and pulled him to the carousel.

We waited in line all of us were going on it, I placed Julian on the black horse he wanted to go on and Paul placed Lily on the white one next to him. I looked up to Ringo getting on a horse as well I started to laugh he looked like an arse but then Paul and Keely got up on one and so did Kimber so I thought what the hell and climbed up on one. It started up and played such soft music the wind blew my hair I could hear Julian laughing he sounded like he was having fun then I heard the man controlling it yell "Sir both hands please!" I turned around and saw Ringo quickly placing both of hands back onto the bar, I laughed again.

Rides, rides and more rides the kids did go on until it was time to rest for the clown show and a snack.

"Do you guys want to go on any adult rides?" Kimber asked us

"Yeah Kim and I can watch Julian and of course I will be here with Lily," added Keely

"Don't be silly Keels she'll be fine I'll watch her as well go have fun with your husband," Kimber said smiling

"Well I..." Keely started to say but I found myself and Paul pulling her along with us before she asked "what ride are we going on?"

"The roller coaster," we both said and continued to pull her until we got there.

"This is going to be fab!" exclaimed Ringo

"Yeah," we all said

"Hello John," came a woman's voice above me I quickly looked up to see Lizzy standing there, I was speechless when the ride took off leaving her standing there. The coaster climbed and climbed all the way up to a 240 foot drop and stopped for a second then took off...

"OHHHH...SSSSHHHIIITTTTTTT!" I yelled with laughter in my voice...

It felt like my skin was flying back and dips talk dips this coaster had many of them each one even dippy then the last. I could hear Paul and Ringo Laughing and Keely screaming. When it came to a halt Ringo and I got out of the car and turned to see Keely had her head against Paul's chest and her eyes tightly closed. We helped her out and went on a few more rides then made our way back to Kimber and the kids but not before a few games. We took the kids on a few more rides before the roller skating rink opened up.

"Come here darling let daddy help you," Paul said helping Lily into her skates

I helped Julian into his and quickly put mine on and watched Paul take one of Lily's hand and Keely took the other as they took her out onto the rink. They skated nice and slow with her then Ringo and Kimber were out in the rink skating holding hands.

"Come daddy," said Julian taking my hand

I smiled and looked down at how tiny his hand was compared to mine and we skated gentle out onto the rink, it was fun watching the kids trying to skate I never imagined being a father would be this fun.

"Hello again John," came a sweet voice beside me, I turned to see Lizzy skating next to me

God she looked hot and all I could say was "'Lo Miss Lizzy," she giggled and then skated past me/

"Ladies and Gentleman now it's time for couples only skate," said the announcer

Lily and Julian took a seat I got off the rink when Miss Lizzy came over "Come on John be my partner," she said smiling and taking my hand and pulling me back in.

"Okay here is a classic from The Beatles and it's called 'I Need You'" the announcer's voice said

When started up I saw Paul grab Keely's hand and the started to skate like they were dancing the waltz or something but all I could think was show off.

_**You don't realize how much I need you.**_

_**Love you all the time and never leave you.**_

_**Please come on back to me.**_

_**I'm lonely as can be. I need you.**_

_**coocococ**_

I could not let Macca beat me so I tried doing it to and succeed in doing the "skate waltz" and when Lizzy wasn't looking I stuck my tounge at him, who just smiled and shook his head

_**Said you had a thing or two to tell me.**_

_**How was I to know you would upset me?**_

_**I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes...**_

_**You told me.**_

_**Oh yes, you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore.**_

_**That's when it hurt me.**_

_**And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore.**_

_**Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you.**_

_**So, come on back and see just what you mean to me.**_

_**I need you...**_

We all continued to skate close until the song ended I looked around to see all the couples pulling into a kiss then I turned to Lizzy and she smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and skated off. I stood their for few seconds in a daze and then I placed my hand onto my cheek it felt warm I could also feel my heart beating fast. How could this be happening to me I had Yoko but there was something about Lizzy I liked I just had to have her...

On the way home the kids fell asleep so I stayed over at Macca's with him, Paul carried Lily up stairs for Keely then came back down and we had a drink together.

"So where's your bird?" I asked playfully

"In bed," he replied

"So go get then" I teased

He smiled then said " She said for me to have a drink with first before I came up,"

We sat there talking about our touring we did and how tiring it was but Paul kept insisting it would be fun to do a small one more time, I told him I did know sounds a bit much...

20 minutes later...

"Night," he said yawning and walking up the stairs

"Go get her tiger," I teased before he was out of sight...

I laid down next to the sleeping Julian and my mind went to Lizzy and her body and how much I wanted her until I drifted off to sleep...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles just mine lol.. Reviews are always welcome the same with suggestions... **


	4. Reunion

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion**

Lily's first day of school had come and she was excited, I got her ready in her uniform which was a plaid dress with a white undershirt and tied her hair back into a ponytail. I gave her a dish of cornflakes for breakfast with a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice. Paul insisted on comeing with us so how could I say no to him when he gave me the puppy dog face, I giggled and kissed him fast on the lips then nodded 'yes.' Paul and I walked our little girl to her class when we got to the door she turned around and gave us each a hug and a kiss.

"Bye mummy and daddy," she said with a smile and then turned and walked into the class.

Just as we leaving John came walking fast with Julian "Come on Juls," he said yanking the boy to the door

"Bye daddy," the young boy said before he disapeared into the classroom, John just waved and walked over towards us "so who's hungary?" he asked

Miss Lizzy stepped out of the classroom and walk over to us "I glad I caught you guys,"

John quickly turned and said in his flirty voice "John Lennon at your service," and what made it bad he did the eyebrow thing to her

Lizzy just shook head then said "Would you guys be willing to play a charity concert this weekend?"

John and Paul looked at eachother, Paul smiled and was about to say something but John cut him off by saying "Well we would but we are not "really" The Beatles anymore,"

"Yeah but John I sure we could help," Paul said

John thought about it for a second then said "Well Liz we have to talk it over with Rings and George first, I'm not making any promises."

She smiled and sai "Thanks John wait to I tell Hector The Beatles might play for charity,"

"Wait who is Hector," John quickly asked as soon as the words left her mouth

"Hector is my boyfriend, why?" she said

John's face turned hard "I just remebered we're busy," he snapped and walked off fast

Paul and I stood there the Paul said winking at Lizzy "Don't worry I can handle him,"

"Thanks Mr. McCartney," she replied then returned to her classroom.

We caught up with John Paul did some sweet talking and finally conviced him to do it, now they just had to get Ringo and George to go along with it which is easy right? Ringo said he would do it but we had a hard time with George

"No," he said folding his arms across his chest

"Come on Georgie," begged Paul

"It will only be for one night it's not like we you know," said John

George lookd at each of them and sighed "Oh alright I'll do it,"

**The weekend...**

I smiled when I saw Paul wearing a suit just like his old one he look handsome, as for me I had a blue print dress on.

"How's my girls?" he asked giving me wink

"Fine," I replied "oh Paul dear do you like Lily's dress?"

He smiled when he saw Lily walk out with red and white polka dot dress with knee high stockings one "Course I do,"

Lily took a running shot right into her daddy's arms "I love you daddy," he said grasping onto his neck

"You know I never get tired of hearing that," he said then kissed her cheek

When we arrived at the place where the charity was being held several reporters were waiting to snap photos of The Beatles, Paul grabbed hold of my hand George and Ringo did the same to their wives. As we walked towards the door the snap and flash from the cameras scared Lily and caused little Zac and Danhi to start to scream and cry. Once we pushed past them George and Ringo gave a Paul a mad face for making there children go through that but Paul just look at them as if say it wasn't my fault then when to help comfort Lily who was shaky.

"It's okay luv," he said calmly to her

"I'm scared daddy," she cried

Paul was about to say somthing to her when John bursted throught the doors with Julian "It's mad out there phew!," he said whiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Beatles this way," came a voice from behind them

We turned and saw a tall thin man in a blue disco suit calling us over so we advanced towards him

"Here are your seats ladies," he said pointing to a front row table

"Thanks for coming," he said " my name is Hector Biggs,"

John gave him a look of discomfort then smiled and held out his hand "Nice to meet you,"

I could tell by the look on John's face he was lying, after inroductions The beatles were herded onto the stage not even a drink first or anything.

Lizzy stepped out onto the stage in a long white dress down to her ankles "Good evening we have a real treat for you," she announced with the gleam from the lights in her eyes " Ladies and Gentlemen The Beatles,"

A loud roar erupted from the crowd caused us to jump and Lily and Julian to cover their ears "To loud," the said

Paul stepped foreward "Ah yes hello," he said into the microphone " we're going to start off with a song you know called Ticket to Ride,"

The shouted again before George started to play his guitar rifts quickly followed by the others...

_**I think I'm gonna be sad,**_

_**I think it's today, yeah.**_

_**The girl that's driving me mad**_

_**Is going away.**_

_**voov**_

_**She's got a ticket to ride,**_

_**She's got a ticket to ri-hi-ide,**_

_**She's got a ticket to ride,**_

_**But she don't care.**_

_**ovov**_

_**She said that living with me**_

_**Was bringing her down yeah.**_

_**She would never be free**_

_**When I was around.**_

_**ovov**_

_**She's got a ticket to ride,**_

_**She's got a ticket to ri-hi-ide,**_

_**She's got a ticket to ride,**_

_**But she don't care.**_

_**voov**_

_**I don't know why she's ridin' so high,**_

_**She ought to think twice,**_

_**She ought to do right by me.**_

_**Before she gets to saying goodbye,**_

_**She ought to think twice,**_

_**She ought to do right by me...**_

As the song ended they started up another song and so on

I smiled because Lily was getting to see her daddy perform but I felt bad because we were forty five minutes into the event and they had not even had a break yet.

They sang Hello Goodbye, Twist and Shout, Run for Your life and I'll Cry Instead just to name a few. You could see the sweat pouring off of them but they pushed on until Hector called for a break.

"Thank God," Ringo sighed as he came off of the stage grabbing a glass of water and gulping it down

The others flopped down onto their chairs, a waiter came over and took their orders.

A band came out came out onto the stage and sang "LI'L RED RIDING HOOD" by Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs which they did it pretty good.

John looked around to look for Lizzy and when he found her Hector holding her hand and then he moved in for a kiss.

Well that was it John rushed over to where she was and tapped onto Hector's shoulder "May I speak to the lovely Miss Lizzy?" asked as charming as he could

"Sure," Hector responded

John smiled and pulled Lizzy away "What's that all about?" he aske

"Excuse me?"

"You know kissing that arse in front of me,"

"John I really don't know what you are talking about," she sighed

"You kissed me that night skating remember," he pointed out

"What oh that was a thank you kiss for skating with me,"

"Oh a "thank you kiss", " he mocked

Her face turned red "Yes that's all it was I love Hector not you," she said flatly then turned to go back to Hector.

John stood there he could feel his face getting hot "What's that guy have nothing," he said to himself as he made his way back to table.

Hector walked up on the stage "Now we welcome back The Beatles," he said smiling showing his teeth.

**Paul's POV: **

I heard John mock him so he placed a hand on his friends shoulder "John don't do anything stupid," he said

John smiled an evil grin "Never Paulie," he replied "Now a song called Dizzy Miss Lizzy!"

I looked at him and shook his head 'Why was he doing this' he thought, I quickly looked to see if Hector was upset but he was dancing...

_**You make me dizzy Miss Lizzy,**_

_**The way you rock'n'roll.**_

_**You make me dizzy Miss Lizzy,**_

_**When you do the stroll.**_

_**Come on, Miss Lizzy,**_

_**love me 'fore I grow too old.**_

_**ovovov**_

_**Come on, give me fever,**_

_**Put your little hand in mine.**_

_**You make me dizzy Dizzy Lizzy,**_

_**Girl, you look so fine.**_

_**You're just a-rockin' and a-rollin',**_

_**Girl I Said I wish you were mine.**_

_**AHHHH! OWWWW! WOOO!**_

_**You make me dizzy Miss Lizzy,**_

_**When you call my name.**_

_**O-o-o-o-oh baby,**_

_**Say you're driving me insane.**_

_**Come on, come on, come on, come on baby,**_

_**I want to be your lover man.**_

_**AHHH! ooh! ooh! OWWW!**_

_**Run and tell your mama**_

_**I want you to be my bride.**_

_**Run and tell your brother,**_

_**Baby don't run and hide.**_

_**You make me dizzy, Miss Lizzy,**_

_**Girl I want to marry you.**_

_**ovov**_

_**Come on, give me fever,**_

_**Put your little hand in mine, girl.**_

_**You make me dizzy dizzy Lizzy,**_

_**Girl, you look so fine.**_

_**You're just a-rockin' and a-rollin',**_

_**Woo! I Said I wish you were mine.**_

When we finished and before I could stop him John rushed off the stage and over to Lizzy he grabbed her placed his lips onto hers. I saw Hector tense up at this so I rushed over to pull him off but John must have thought I was Hector for when I tried to pull him off he turned quick and slammed me hard in face I fell backwards. John felt bad "Sorry Macca," he said as I laid on the ground before he helped me up.

As soon as I was on my feet Lizzy slapped John across the face "Jerk!' she spat and walked off with Hector.

**Back at home...**

Keely had put Lily to bed when she came into our room "My poor Paulie," she cooed and came over and started to kiss me all over my face.

"Does it feel better?" she asked

I decided to milk it "No it still hurts," I said

"Aww! Come here sweetie," she said as I placed my head onto her chest as she stroked it gently, it felt wonderful.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked

"Well now that you mentioned it," I said sitting up and grabbing her into a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck as my hands explored her body.

**Disclaimer... I do not own the Beatles just my own... please leave reviews :( or comments**


	5. Tragedy

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 5**

**Tragedy**

Paul, Lily and I were enjoying a nice quite evening together, well actually Paul was teaching Lily how to play piano.

"Like this?" she asked him tapping the keys

Paul smiled and placed his hands onto the piano next to hers "Follow my lead kiddo,"

I sat back and watched as he tried to teach her how to play 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' , as I listened to them my thoughts went to my family I left in the future. I really missed them don't get me wrong I loved being here but still my heart will always miss them.

"How am I doing mummy," came Lily's little voice pulling me back to senses

"Wonderful darling," I called to her

Paul looked at my face I could tell he knew something was up but before he ask 'what was wrong' someone knocked on the door. I quickly rushed to get the door and to my surprise John and Julian were standing there.

"Lo' luv these are for you," John said kissing me on the cheek and handing me a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks," I said and was about to close the door when George and Jess walked up followed by Kimber and Ringo "What's going?"

"You don't remember Peach," Paul asked as he entered the entrance way

My mind went blank so I just shrugged which was bad because Paul looked crushed "Sorry," I said "what is it?"

He sighed then told me "Six years ago today we met on that fateful night," as he told me my heart sank how could I have forgotten. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him and whispered "sorry," in his ear. So to celebrate by ordering take out and the boys entertained us with songs

Paul started to play a tune on the piano as the others watched with smiles then he nodded fo me to come over by him but I shook my head 'no.' Paul looked at John who in return nodded and took over playing the piano, I turned to run out of the room but he grabbed me and made me follow his lead into a dance.

As we danced he started to sing down low

**She was a working girl**

**North of England way**

**Now she's hit the big time**

**In the U.S.A.**

**And if she could only hear me**

**This is what I'd say...**

then he sang aloud

**Honey pie you are making me crazy**

**I'm in love but I'm lazy**

**So won't you please come home.**

**vovo**

**Oh honey pie my position is tragic**

**Come and show me the magic**

**of your Hollywood song.**

**ovov**

**You became a legend of the silver screen**

**And now the thought of meeting you**

**Makes me weak in the knee.**

**vovo**

**Oh honey pie you are driving me frantic**

**Sail across the Atlantic**

**To be where you belong...**

By the end of the song I was laughing and having fun

"Daddy my turn!" yelled Lily

"Okay come on sweetness," he said taking hold of her hands and leading her into a dance

John snickered "Looks like Paulie has his hands full,"

Paul sang... A/N John and George sing when the lyric is inside this ( )

**" Let's all get up and dance to a song**

**That was a hit before your mother was born.**

**Though she was born a long, long time ago**

**Your mother should know" **he smiled when I gave him a look and shook my head, I knew he was teasimg me...

**"(Your mother should...)"**

**"Your mother should know" **

**"(...know.)" **

**"Sing it again.**

**Let's all get up and dance to a song**

**That was a hit before your mother was born.**

**Though she was born a long, long time ago**

**Your mother should know"**

**"(Your mother should...)"**

**"Your mother should know" **

**"(...know.)"**

**"Lift up your hearts and sing me a song**

**That was a hit before your mother was born.**

**Though she was born a long, long time ago**

**Your mother should know"**

**"(Your mother should...)"**

**"Your mother should know"**

**"(Aaaah.)"**

**"Your mother should know (Your mother should...)**

**Your mother should know (Aaaah.)**

**Sing it again.**

**Da-da-da-da..."**

**"Though she was born a long, long time ago**

**Your mother should know"**

**"(Your mother should...)"**

**"Your mother should know" **

**"(Know-)"...**

When the party was over I tucked Lily into bed and went rejoined my love who was still down stairs.

"Tea?" he asked as I emerged into the kitchen

"Sure thanks," I replied

I watched as he poured me a cup as he handed it to me he sat down beside me "So you really did not remember what today was?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Sorry I forgot," I sighed then pulled something out of my pocket "to give you this,"

Paul looked at the box in my hand and said with a smile "I knew you did not forget," I watched him open the box and pull out it's contents which was a silver picture frame with our family photo in it. He smiled and pulled out a small box for me "here" he said handing it to me, I opened it to reveal a guitar pic on a silver chain.

"Thanks," I breathed as he helped put it on

**Later that night...**

"MUMMY!... DADDY!...HELP!... I heard Lily scream out for us..

I was in a dark room alone searching for her "Lily!" I called out but no answer, I ran in the dark until I came to a lighted room and noticed it was Lily's. I stepped in and saw a dark figure standing by the window with our daughter in it's grasped.

"MUMMY!" she yelled as she held out her little hand for me to grab, I reached out but the figure jumped out the window

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled helplessly

Then my eyes snapped open I was in bed next to Paul who was fast asleep 'Thank god that was only dream' I sighed to myself 'but I should go check on Lily anyway.' So I slipped on my dressing robe and walked down the hall to Lily's room opened the door. My heart fell she was not there I fell to my knees "PAUL!" I screamed. Within a second he was beside me.

"Paul our baby's gone," I cried "who would do something like this?"

Paul stood their in shock then he helped me up "Stay here," he said and rushed out of the room

I sat down onto Lily's bed as tears ran down my cheeks when someone slipped a hand over my face and that was the last thing I remember before it went dark.

**Paul's POV:**

I rushed back into Lily's room to see some guy in a mask with Keely in his arms "Let her go !" I shouted and launched myself at him

"Sorry you can't come," the man said as he held out his free hand " bosses orders"

I grabbed hold of Keely's hand "Paul ?..." she mumbled the man dropped her, I turned to him that's when I noticed how much taller he was then me "Get out of here," I said "and tell me where my daughter is,"

The man smiled "No," he said and grabbed a lamp "I have a message from Stephen," I looked at him "yeah Stephen he said to give you this," 'Wham!" I blacked out...

When I awoke my head was pounding I quickly looked around the and Keely were gone, I grabbed my head that's when I felt something warm I brought my one hand and down to my face and saw some blood but that was the least of my worries...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles just my OC... **

**Please Review...**

**Comments are welcomed as well as ideas...**


	6. A Quick Break

**Love Me Do**

**Quick Break**

**Just wanted to say Happy Birthady John Lennon we miss you and your music is great. Rest in Peace we will remember always **


	7. Madam Gigi

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 6**

**Madam Gigi**

"How could Stephen have anything to with this?" I asked myself "and most importantly how was I going get my family back?" John and the others were on their way over to check on me after I called them to ask them for help. Once they arrived they tried to make me feel better but I was going to feel better without my family and they knew that.

"We'll help you Paulie," John told my placing a hand on my shoulder

"But how John we don't..." George started to say but quickly shut up when John gave him a glare.

"Yeah mate we'll help," added Ringo also placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was about to say something when someone knocked on the door

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Who could that be?" I sighed and went to answer the door

"Are you Paul McCartney?" asked a little older lady as I opened the door

I looked at her for a second thinking can't she tell who I am then replied "Yes I am how may I help you?"

She had this blank look on her face "It's about your wife and daughter," she said

Now this bird was freaking me out "What about them?" I asked in a half whisper

She motioned for me to come closer I was nervous but decided to trust her and moved forward, the next thing I know she pulled me down and whispered in my ear.. "They're in trouble a man named Stephen has stolen them from you.." she paused for a brief moment " you must save them in the time 2010,"

She let me go and I looked back at the guys then turned back to her and started to ask "But how do I...?" but she was gone "what the?" I asked and looked up and down the road but she was nowhere insight.

"Who's there Paulie?" asked Ringo

"Um..Nobody," I replied then I heard a voice tell to go see Madam Gigi but who was she?

"We have to see Madam Gigi now!" I burted out

John raised his hand "Who's Madam Ginny?"

I replied " It's Madam Gigi and I dunno know who she is but we have to find her,"

xoxoxo

It felt like hours had gone by when we stopped for a cup of coffee, I could feel my eyes stinging as I held my tears back I did not want to break down in front of them but I felt so helpless. I watched as John flirted with the waitress I just shook my head, when came back he had a big smile on his face..

"I know where we can find Madam Gigi," he said

"Where?" I asked

"I'll show you," said the waitress

We followed her into the back of the diner where a room with a dim light was, I entered the room John and the others right behind me when a voice spoke...

"You may not go with him he must do this journey alone,"

"Yeah but.." John started to say

"Enough it is written and it shall be done that way only," the voice called

I swallowed as I walked further into the room only lit up candles and incense that was burning my nose causing tears to form in eyes. I pressed forward not knowing what I would find when a hand grabbed me from behind "Jesus Christ John!" I snapped then asked"what the hell are you doing here?"

"Macca I can't let you go alone," he whispered

"But I have to go alone," I told him

John opened his mouth to say something but aloud caused us to jump and grab each other into a hug, once we relized what we just did we quickly let go of one another acting as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. McCartney please step forward," said the voice

I listened to the voice and stepped forward towards a dark image "Now" said the voice "what is it that The Great Madam Gigi can do for you?"

"I want my family back," I said

"I see and what happened to your family?" she asked

"They were stolen from me,"

"From who?"

"From a I know this is going to sound silly but a dangerous man from 2010," I explained

"I see," she said "and you want my help to get her back?"

"Yes," I said

"And how did you expected a little old woman to help you?" she asked

"Well I was told that you could help me," I quickly pointed out

"Oh really young man by whom?"

I thought about it for a second "You know she did not give me her name now that I think about it,"

"Paulie come on this old bird can't help us," John blurted out

"Ah the famous John Lennon I tell up to SHUT UP!" she yelled

John went speechless and the look on this face was pure shock I hid my smile from him

"Now dear would you like a cup of tea?" she asked

"Tea?" I asked why was she asking for me for some tea

"Yes tea would you like some?"

"Um no thank you," I told her, I really was not in the mood my heart was broken into so many pieces and she could not help me.

"But dear I really think this tea can help you," she said walking into the brighter light for the first time revealing herself to be a haunched over woman with a wooden leg. She walked over handed me a cup of some black gunk that she was calling tea and smell was that of wet dogs. "Go on take a sip dear," she said

I could not resist it was like something was pulling my hand with the cup up to my mouth I took a sip, it burned the back of my throat and I fought myself from not bringing ot back up as it slid down my insides. I could see she was now smiling when the room started to spin, I collapsed into a heap on the floor then my body began to shake violently. The last thing I heard before it went dark was John's voice yelling"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" That was it everything stopped I was now in a dark tunnel of some sort with a light at the end that seemed to be the only way out so I went for it, then I woke up I was all alone in a park. I looked around it was the same park Keely "fell for me" so to speak, I got to my feet they felt kind of weird but I ignored it and walked.

As I walked I was looking around for any sign of Keely or Lily when a woman bumped into me

"Watched it!" she scolded

I looked at her I could not believe it "Keely!" I said with excitement and grabbed her into a a kiss but she quickly shoved me away

"Get away from me pervert," she said and started to walk away

I grabbed her hand "You don't recognize me?" I asked

"No now let go of me," she yelled and slapped me across the face and quickly walked away without looking back...

"Now what am I supposed to do ?" I asked myself

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles just my OC's**


	8. Chapter 7

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 7**

I decided to run after her "Hey look I am sorry I thought you were someone else," I told her once I caught up

She looked at me and said "You look familiar,"

"Really so where are you heading?" I asked

"To the store," she replied

"Do mind if I tag along?"

She just shrugged and we walked in silence until I suggested "Why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee or something?"

"Fine one cup," she said rolling her eyes

I smiled "Great!"

"Your accent wonderful," she giggled

"Ah you like then do you?"

She giggled some more "Yes I do it reminds me of The Beatles,"

"Really huh," I said still smiling at her

She led me to a coffee shop and we ordered got our cups and found a seat "So do you live alone?" I asked

"No with my fiance and our daughter," she told me and when she said that I took a large gup of my hot coffee "Shit!" I hissed

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I've been better," I laughed "do you have a picture of your family?"

"Yes," she said opening up her purse and picked out a small picture and held it out for me to take "this is my daughter Lily,"

My heart flipped when I saw her pretty little face "And this is Stephen," she said handing me a of picture, all I could thing was "bastard." I wanted to much to rip up that picture of him but I knew I had to play it cool with her for some reason she did not remember me. After coffee I walked with her to the store and helped her with her bags besides I just wanted to find out where she lived. The door opened and a little girl stepped out Mummy!" she yelled as she ran out of the door and into her arms then her little eyes found me.

"Daddy," she shouted rushing over to me and grabbing onto me with a tight grip.

"Lily sweatheart he's not your daddy," Keely said trying to pull her off of me

"Yes he is," Lily cried it broke my heart

"What's going on out here?" came a man's voice who I recognized as Stephen's

When he emerged from the door I could feel the anger boiling inside me "Lily that man is not your fater I am," he snapped at her

"No your not he is," she cried but Stephen had the nerve to reach out grab and yank my baby really hard.

"Hey don't treat her like that," I snapped

"Listen I can do what ever I want with my family," he snarled at me

Keely looked at me with a sad look on her face "But Stephen..." started to say but he grabbed her face "get inside Now!" he shouted before turning to me to say "Stay away from my family."

"That's my family and you know it," I hissed back

He just shrugged "Yeah well Keely don't know that does she?"

"Your not going to get away with this," I said firmly

Stephen just chuckled as he walked back to the door "Get out of my sight or else I'll call the police," was the last thing he said before he slammed the the door closed. From outside of the house I could muffled shouting then I heard what sounded like a crash followed by crying. I clutched my fist together now my blood was really boiling I could feel my face growing hot nobody was going to hurt my family not if I had anything to say about it.

I marched up to the door and slammed my fist onto it "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I demanded

Lily opened the door "Daddy he's hurting mummy," she said

"Wait here," I told her

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?" Stephen shouted

"He was just helping my carry some bags!" Keely cried, she was on the floor

Stephen raised his hand to slap her just when he was about bring it down to her face I stopped him "A gentleman never slaps a lady," I scolded

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL!" he yelled

"You'll what?" I asked him

If looks could kill Stephen would have finished me off right then and there "Get out!" he hissed

I held out my hand for her to take she hesitated at first but then placed her trembling hand into mine, once on her feet whiped the tears from her eyes and tried to reassure her..

"Shh, It's okay," I whispered

"Let go of my fiance!" he snarled

"I can't stay here tonight," Keely said "not until you learn to respect me,"

Stephen looked at her "You see baby he's doing this,"

Keely just shook her head "No he's not I'm leaving at least for tonight anyway," she went upstairs to grab some of her and Lily's clothes

"You think you won don't you?" Stephen asked me once he knew Keely was up stairs

"I don't know what you are talking about," I replied with a cocky smile

"You should not have come your only wasting your time she's mind this time not yours," he said

I looked at him with hate in my eyes and normally I do not hate but this guy was am exception. "It will be a cold day in hell before I let you have my family," he hissed

"Your family you mean my family," I barked back

Keely came back down stairs with a suitcase "Come on Lily," she called "we're going to a hotel,"

"But I'm already by the door," Lily said

Once we were outside Stephen yelled "FUCK YOU!" and slammed the door closed. "Where you guys going to go?" I asked

Keely sighed "We'll find a place,"

Lily grabbed my hand "Come on daddy,"

"Lily honey he's not your daddy," Keely tried to tell her but Lily covered her ears "Yes he is," she said

Keely looked at me and shook her head "You really do remind me of someone,"

"Mummy can he stay with us?" Lily asked

I smiled and teased "Yes mummy can I stay with you?"

Keely giggled "No you can't," she said still smiling

Lily looked as if she wanted to cry so I bent down and placed my arms around her "It's okay baby daddy will be right next door," I whispered

At the hotel Keely and Lily checked in then it was my turn "Thank you enjoy your stay Mr. McCartney?" the front desk person said with a smile.

Keely turned to me as we made our way to the elevator "That's weired your last name is McCartney and now that I mention it you knida look something like Paul from The Beatles,"

She touched my face with her soft hands it felt so good "Can you keep a secret?" she asked

"Sure what is it?"

"Well sometimes I wish I could have lived in the 60's because I know if I did Paul would have fell in love with me..." she paused for a second the laughed "kinda silly huh?"

I stared at her eyes "It's not silly," I told her

"Yes it is I mean he could have any girl why would he choose me?"

"Well..." I started to say but the elevator came and it was full so we stood there an waited for our floor.

That night I dreamed that the only way to save Keely was to have her fall in love with me all over again that should be pretty easy right...?

**Disclaimer: I d not own The Beatles just my O.C,s**


	9. Wooing

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 8**

**Wooing**

Keely was relaxing in her room with Lily "Sweetie you need to stop calling that man your daddy," she sighed as she ran her fingers through Lily's hair

"But he is my daddy," Lily tried to explain

"No Lily Stephen is," she told her

Lily opened her mouth to protest but Keely placed her finger on her lips and said to her "I don't want to here another word about it young lady."

"Fine," Lily sighed and laid her head down onto the pillow and fell asleep.

Keely turned over her questions raced in her mind What was it about this man? Why did he seem so familiar? and Why did she feel safe around him? As she fell asleep he was on her mind.

**The next morning...**

Keely and Lily met me down in the breakfast buffet "Yummy scrambled eggs my favorite!" exclaimed Lily when her Keely placed the plate in front of her.

"Really there my favorite as well," I told her giving her a quick wink

Lily smiled "I want some juice please," she said

Keely was about to get up but I stood up "Let me," I said

I walked over grabbed a cup and selected the juice then brought it back Lily took a sip then smiled "My favorite Apple,"

Keely looked at me "How did you know that was her favorite?" she asked

"Well it's really simple most children like it and besides the orange was out," I joked

She smiled and was about to say something but her cell phone started to ring "Hello?...Okay I forgive you to...fine whatever you say Stephen,"

I was shocked how could she forgive that guy after he slapped he last night and besides she was my wife I did not like her being alone with him. Lily was looking at me like she knew what I was feeling she is very smart for her age.

"Lily hurry eat up daddy wants to see you before you go to school?" Keely said once she was off the phone

"But he's not my daddy" Lily said folding her arms across her chest

Keely just rolled her eyes then turned to me "And I am forbidden to ever see you again," she said with a smile

"You are forbidden but yet why are you smile?" I asked

"Because like I'm going to listen you seem nice to me," she shrugged

I smiled at that now this was my chance to start wooing her back in love with me. "Besides you can help me today shopping for my wedding," she giggled

"Wedding?"

"Yes wedding Stephen and I are getting married in the spring time" she replied

When Keely was checking out I bent down by Lily "Don't worry sweetie daddy will save you guys from that horrible man," I whispered

She smile and threw her arms around my neck "I love you daddy," she whispered back

"Luv you too," I told her before a quick kiss on the cheek

Keely told me to wait on the side of the house when she went inside with Lily, I could hear some muffled voices then I heard the front door open up and Stephen walk out with Lily.

"See ya later babe," he called as he drove off

When he was out of sight I came out of hiding "Where's he taking her?" I asked

"Just to playschool," she explained "here come in."

I walked in she placed her hand on my face again just like the night before "You just seem so familiar like someone I met in a dream," she told me

"A dream," I half whispered and was about to bring my left hand up to her face but she turned quick

"I have to go get ready be right back," she said hurrying up stairs

Twenty minutes later we were off first up she wanted to pick out a dress, I sat there as she tried on as many as twenty seven dresses before she found one that she liked.

"Ooh it came unzipped could you help?" she asked me

I stood up and placed my one hand on her back and the other on the zipper and gently zipped it up "There," I said.

She turned to me and asked "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," I replied

She smiled and hugged me then went to order the dress, my heart sank "What if I could not save her and I lost her and Lily for good my life would be over," was what was going through my head as I watched her.

We exited the store "Now where are we going to?" I asked

"I dunno yet," she replied then looked around "How about the dance hall every bride needs to learn how,"

"Okay," I said

"Welcome how may I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter

"We need a dance studio," Keely said

"Sure right this way," the woman motioned for us to follow her in to a dance room "here you go the dance instrutor is not in right now but you are more then welcome to use it,"

"Great," Keely said with a smile and walked over to the cd player "we'll play what ever is in here," she called then pushed play...

"May I?" I suggested hold ing out my hand for her to take, she smiled and nodded then placed her hand in mine. I pulled her closed to me and placed my one hand on her waist...

_"__When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door_

_And you feel that you can't take anymore__..." _

xoxox

(them) Her eyes met mine and she laid her head onto my chest just like she did when we first fell in love...

_xoxox_

_"__Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone__..._

xoxox

(Paul's thoughts) I felt wonderful to have her in my arms just like before I never wanted to let her go...

_xoxox_

_"__When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day__..."_

_xoxox_

_"__Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone__..."_

_xoxox_

_"__Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again__..."_

_xoxox_

_"__When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart__..."_

_xoxox_

_"__Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone__..."_

_xoxox_

_"__Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone__..."_

_xoxox_

_"__Oooh, oooooh,_

_(Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone__..."_

At the end of the song I dipped her and stared at each other for a second before... "Bravo you two are perfect you don't need any lessons," the dance instructor called from the door

"Thanks," I replied

Keely just blushed "Come on Paul," she said dragging me out

I laughed a little "What's so funny?" she asked

"Oh nothing," I replied

We took a quick break at a snack shack "So do you have any past loves? I asked once we ordered our food

"Well this is going to sound silly but sometimes I have dreams about a man but I can't see his face and I am very much in love with him," she explained

"That's not silly," I reassured her

"Well what you?" she asked

"My love and daughter were taking from me," I told her

"That's terrible," she gasped

"Yeah tell me about it she doesn't even remember me,"

"I'm so sorry," she said placing her hand on top of mine

"It's not your fault," I told her

After lunch we went back to her house "Can I show you something?" she asked

"Sure," I shrugged

She walked over to her cd player and pushed play, when the tune started to play I reconized it as one of our songs called "I'm Sure To Fall..."

_"__**I'm sure to fall**_

_**Falls in love**_

_**I'm sure to fall in love with you"**_

_**xoxox**_

_**"You are so sweet**_

_**And so near**_

_**I'm sure to fall in love with you..." **_ (They sing together)

_**xoxox**_

_"So hold me tight_

_Let tonight be the night_

_Darling, don't ever let me go..." ( _Paul sings alone)

_**xoxox**_

_**"**__**Loving you**_

_**Is the natural thing to do**_

_**I want you for the rest of my life..." **_ (Together)

**(interlude for 33 seconds)**

_**xoxox**_

_"So hold me tight_

_Let tonight be the night_

_Darling, don't ever let me go..." (alone)_

_**xoxox**_

_**"Loving you**_

_**Is the natural thing to do**_

_**I want you for the rest of my life..."**_

This time when the song ended Keely moved close to me our lips were about to touch when "WHAT THE HELL!" Stephen shouted

Keely jumped up "Stephen your home early!" she exclaimed

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," he snarled

"It's not her fault," I said speaking up

Stephen smiled "Your right," he said then he brought back his fist and slammed me hard in the stomach, I nearly fell over from the impacted.

"DADDY!" Lily screamed

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Stephen shouted

That was it I stood up straight and gathered up all my strength and to deck him right in his "pretty" face, he fell backwards grabbing his nose and from I could see it was bleeding.

Keely looked at me and I think I saw a small smile before Stephen got back up "WATCH OUT!" she yelled when he tried to come at me again but this time I moved and he got the wall instead.

"Keely we are getting married tomorrow," he told her in a demanding tone

Keely shook her head "I'm leaving you," she said firmly

"Wanna bet," he said yanking her by her hair

"Let go your hurting me!" she screamed in pain

Lily was crying and shaking seeing someones mommy getting hurt was enough to upset anyone.

I pulled him off of her "Leave my family alone!" I demanded

Stephen let go of Keely "Listen here British boy this my family now," he said with an evil smile on his face and without me knowing grabbed something

"Hey Paulie," he said with a laugh "you forgot your medicine," with that said he shoved a needle into my shoulder and injected something into me. Whatever it was burned like hell as it entered my bloodstream and I was beginning to feel dizzy and weak, I could also feel myself shaking violently.

Keely rushed over to my side "What did you do to him?" she cried

Stephen did not answer her but instead took this as a perfect opportunity to kick me and the was nothing I could do about it. "Stop it!" she yelled then placed a hand on my forehead and whispered "It's going to be alright,"

Then I felt her being grabbed away from me and I could hear Lily screaming and I knew he was taking them away again.

"Don't worry Paulie you'll feel better soon after I'm married to your wife," Stephen laughed as he shut the door..

"Please someone help me" I prayed for the first time in years for God to help me even though I knew it would be a miracle...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles just my Original Characters**


	10. I Will

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 9**

**I Will**

"Let go of me you bastard!" Keely shouted as Stephen pulled her towards the car and shoved her in

"Stay there beautiful," he laughed because he knew she could not get away for he had taped her and little Lily's hands together so they could not move them.

He walked back to the house "So sorry Paulie," he said with a evil grin as he lit a small fire

"No!" Keely cried "your a monster,"

"Shut up," he scolded as he got into the car and drove off

**Keely's POV...**

I closed her eyes and flashes memory of what seemed like a dream started to fill her head. I was in a long white gown walking towards the man I loved, his face was blurred but I knew in my heart it was not Stephen. I stood next to him and looked at him I could tell he was talking but I could not hear him. He lifted my face and placed his placed his lips onto mine and as he pulled away from our kiss he whispered "I will always love you,"

Cheers broke out all around us "Congrats you two!" exclaimed a voice from behind I turned to see John Lennon standing there, now things were getting weird how could he be in my thoughts I never met him and besides he was dead right.

"Yeah that was fab," came another voice and to my surprise it was George Harrison and he was smiling

Then yet another man came over and hugged me and I recognized him to be Ringo Starr then it hit me I must have married Paul but could The Beatles be in my dream? Wait there always in my dreams I've been in love with them since I was eight years old but this was different everything about it felt so real.

I turned towards the man beside me and for the first time I could see his face "Paul?" I breathed he smiled when I said his name. Then the memory or dream switched and from the looks of it I was alone in the hospital bed giving birth to a beautiful baby girl " And what are you going to name her?" asked the nurse handing her to me for the first time, I smiled and said "Lily Ann McCartney." Another quick switch found me showing Paul his daughter for the first time and just when I was about to tell him something I was forced out of my dreams..

"Come on baby cheer up soon you will be Mrs. Stephen Astin," Stephen laughed shaking me awake.

"Fuck you," I mumbled

His eye twitched when I said that and he pulled me out by my hair "Listen up bitch your mine now!" he yelled

"I'll never be yours," I cried

He smiled and said "Why that little hero of yours is no more,"

**Meanwhile: **

I could not move my body was to weak my memory was fading who am I? What am I doing here? and What was going to happen to me? were the thought that ran inside my head before I blacked out.

"Hey Paulie wake up," I heard a faint voice say

My eyes opened to reveal three man stand over me "He's alive!" shouted the shortest one

"Who are you," I found myself asking them and the looks on their faces were shocked

"Macca doesn't know who we are," said the man with pericing stare

"Well I'm Ringo, this is George and this arse is John and we're your best mates," the shorted one explained as he pointed each one out

"Here let me help you up," said George offering me his hand

I took it because my heart told me to trust him once I was back on my feet the guy Ringo said was an arse walked up to me.

"So you don't remember who you are or we are?" he asked

I shook my head "no," John smiled "Here let me help you," he brought back his hand then slapped me across the face

"Ouch the hell was that for?" I yelled

"To help you get your memory back." he laughed

"Well it worked just don't hit me again and besides how'd you guys jet here?" I asked

"Oh Paulie we are not really here it's all in your head," George told me

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"WAKE UP MACCA!" yelled John

My eyes snapped open I covered in sweat from what ever Stephen druged me with. I sat up feeling light headed and dizzy I staggered to my feet, my legs shook under my weight. I forced myself to walk it was hard when the room felt like it was spinning, I grabbed onto a door frame when I almost fell over because of my balance. The anger inside of me build up with every step I took all I wanted wat to save my family no matter what happened.

I found a piece of paper with the address to where Stephen was going, I scanned the area for someone to help me get there

"Excuse me sir could you help out?" I asked an old man getting into his car

"Sorry son I don't let strangers in," he replied and put his car in reverse

"Please," I begged "I'll pay you,"

He stopped "Fine get in son,"

A smile spread across my face "Thank you good sir," I said as I got into the car.

I showed the man the address and he took me there I gave him some money out of my wallet, I was lucky to still have some money from my last visit to 2010. Great another house I thought "Call the police will you?" I asked the man he nodded and I turned to go inside.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled when I saw that creep pulling on my Lily

"Daddy your okay!" she exclaimed

Stephen let her go "Why Paulie what are you doing here?" he asked in sweet tone

"Saving my family from you," I snapped

"All I have to do is hold him off until the police get here," I thought but before I could react he was upon me and knocking me down to the ground. He was so much bigger than me I felt so weak but defened myself the best I could, after all I had always been more of a lover not a fighter.

"I'm gonna finish you off right now loser!" he laughed as he pulled something shinny out of his pocket.

"Say goodnight," he said cooly

"GOODNIGHT!" Keely shouted before stabbing him in the back of the neck with a needle

"Ahh!" he yelled reaching for it but instead he passed out in a heap

Keely walked over and held out her hand for me to take I smiled "Your to sweet to get hurt," she said with a smile and a blush.

I quickly got to my feet "So do you remember me then?" I asked

"Yes we met yesterday in the park," she replied "but what I can't understand is why I'm having dreams about you,"

"Because your my wife and deep down you know it," I told her

"Your wife?" she asked

"Yes and you live in 1970 with me,"

She shook her head "Now I know your talking crazy because how could I be your wife in 1970 and live in 2010?"

"It's really complicated but it all started with a wish for help with a Beatles movie," I explained

"So let me get this straight your really Paul McCartney is that what your saying?"

I looked at her I could tell she was not believing whatever I said "Yes and your Keely McCartney but your maidan name is Swanson,"

"How did you know that?" she asked

"I told we met before and we fell in love," I said

She grabbed her head "I'm so confused,"

I was about to reach out to her when the police came in and talked with us and once again took that lump Stephen into custody. Keely gathered Lily up and told me she just wanted to be alone now and that I was crazy. A couple days had went by since she walked out of life but our paths were soon to crossed again for that very moment I got an idea "a song" could work.

I rushed over to her house knocked on the door "What do you want?" she asked when she opened the door

"May I come in?"

"Look you seem like a really sweet guy but you confuse me," she tried to explain

"I have something for you," I said

"Fine." she sighed

I started to sing...

_**Who knows how long I've loved you**_

_**You know I love you still**_

_**Will I wait a lonely lifetime**_

_**If you want me to, I will.**_

•

•

_**For if I ever saw you**_

_**I didn't catch your name**_

_**But it never really mattered**_

_**I will always feel the same.**_

•

• She turned from me about midway through the song and I could tell she was crying but on I sang...

_**Love you forever and forever**_

_**Love you with all my heart**_

_**Love you whenever we're together**_

_**Love you when we're apart.**_

•

•

_**And when at last I find you**_

_**Your song will fill the air**_

_**Sing it loud so I can hear you**_

_**Make it easy to be near you**_

_**For the things you do endear you to me**_

_**Oh, you know, I will**_

_**I will.**_

When it was over she whiped the tears from her eyes, Lily came over and held her mommy's hand and whispered "Go to him mummy," Keely turned to me smiling. I rushed over to her and our lips met and I could feel the spark of love there once again.

"Oh Paul I never want to be without you again," she cried

I kissed her again this time longer she was back amd I was never going to let her go "I love you," I breathed

"And I love you to," she said back

Lily rushed over threw her arms around both of our waists and **FLASH! **a bright light came and took us home...


	11. The Last Chapter

**Love Me Do**

**Chapter 10**

**The Last Chapter**

John was sitting alone in his room with a frown on his face when a little voice said "Daddy I'm hungry," John looked up to see Julian standing in the doorway.

"Right," he sighed and walked towards the boy "what do you want?"

Julian smiled "Blueberry pancakes just like mum used to make,"

"Pancakes? Why not cornflakes?"

"YUCK!" Julian said making a face

John chuckled "Come on we'll go bug Uncle Ringo eh,"

"Okay!" Julian exclaimed

"That's my boy," John snickered

**Ringo's house...**

"What are you doing here John?" Ringo asked

"Well I wondering if Kimber could make us some pancakes," John said putting on a cute begging smile

Ringo opened up his mouth to protest but Julian walked up an hugged him "Please Uncle Ringo,"

"Fine alright," he sighed as he let them in

"John what a nice surprise," breathed Kimber when walked into the kitchen

"Auntie Kimber could you make me some pancakes?" Julian asked entering the kitchen behind his dad

"Sure but only if you help me," she told him

"Okay!" he exclaimed

John was about to walk back out of the kitchen "Where do you think you are going Lennon you have to help as well," called Kimber

"Well I was going to visit with Rings," John explained

"Oh I see you come here for free food and don't expected to help is that it?" she asked placing her ands on her hips

John looked at her to see if she was serious and by the looks of it she was "Fine" he sighed and grabbed an apron and put it on.

After hard work the boys were rewarded with yummy pancakes just the way Julian liked them "I miss Lily," he sighed when he was done

"I know sweetie," Kimber said going over to him and placing him into a hug "she'll be back soon,"

"How do you know?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes

"Because she's smart," John told him "come here," he said holding out his arms for his son

Julian looked at his father this was first for him, Kimber smiled and let him go and ran to his daddy. John closed his arms around him "What's happening to me," he asked himself "I'm going soft."

**The McCartney's...**

POP!

I opened my eyes and looked around tears started to fall down my face we were home. Paul looked over at me "Why are you crying luv?" he asked

"Tears of joy," I said as I hugged him

"Mummy can we go visit Julian?" Lily asked tugging on my shirt

"Oh alright," I said

"Yeah and besides the guys will be worrying about us anyway," added Paul

**Later...**

"LILY!" Julian shouted when he saw his friend

"Hiya Jules," she smiled and they hugged

"Hi Keels," John said walking over to me and kissing me on my cheek

I kissed him back "Miss me?" I asked

"You don't know how much," he replied with an devilish grin

Kimber and Jessica kept asking me questions about what happened but I told them I did not remember that much and I would rather not talk about it. Paul walked out all smiles with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a couple glasses in the other followed by George carrying the rest of them.

"A toast to family," Paul said holding out his glass once everyone had one yes even the kids had a glass of grape juice that is.

"TO FAMILY!" we shouted and clicked our glasses together and took a drink

"Now what are we going to do?" John asked

"We dance," I said smiling

That just what we did we danced to their records...

I grabbed Paul by the hand and lead him out to the middle of the yard, I started to sing along with it "Can't help myself cause baby it's you,"

After the welcome home party Julian asked if Lily could spend the night at his house, we were about to say but in the end the kids won and John let her go over..

Paul and I had a nice dinner out but I still worried about my baby the whole time out and even when we got home. "Oh Paul I so sorry I did remember you," I cried

He rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug "Shh.. It's alright Peach your home now,"

I looked at him "yeah but there something you should know," I told him

"What is it?" he asked not letting me go

"Well when I was with Stephen we...you know," I said starting to cry

"Keely it's not your fault luv," he said rubbing my back softly

I looked at him and smiled "I love you with all of my heart," I whispered

He smiled back "That's double for me," then he placed his lips onto mine.

Our kiss was warm passionate and I never wanted it to end but we had to pull away to catch our breath. He gently kissed my neck causing my breaths to grow faster and heavier, I wrapped myself around him and we made love...

**End of the school year...**

Julian and Lily were passing on to the next grade and that meant John would not be able to see Miss Lizzy anymore so he would be using this as an excuse to harass her all night. I was throwing a party for the kids and I invited her because they loved her.

"Hi luv how are you "two" doing?" Paul asked walking over to me and placing a hand on my belly and rubbed it

"We are just fine," I smiled

"Well let me know if you need any help because I don't want you to get hurt," he said

"I will dear don't worry," I sighed and started to walk to the kitchen when I stopped "Paul the baby's kicking,"

Before I knew it he was right beside me with a hand back on my belly "I can feel it," he said happily, then he bent down "Hi baby dady's hear," he cooed

"Stop it," I giggled "John will be here any second,"

"So what I'm proud," he said smiling

I smiled and kissed him on top of his head "Alright you can help then only if you want,"

"Sure,"

**...nonnnoo  
**

Everything went smoothly and I was right John spent all of his time bothering Lizzy. The kids had fun playing games and the adult enjoyed talking over a cup of tea and when the party was over Julian stayed over because John had gotten his way with Lizzy and was taking home...

After that night John and Lizzy were always together and they married on the same day I had my second child which was a baby boy...Little James who was the image of his father right down to the finest detail...

Everyone was happy and since this is my story on that fateful December day John Lennon was not shot but lived to enjoy his family oh and one more thing Julian and Lily fell in love got married and now John, Paul and I are proud grandparents...

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles and do not wish to make profit off of this story...**


End file.
